That Summer
by dontbeapansycake
Summary: The son of our two favourite demigods swims into something, quite unusual, a mermaid. Before he has time to register, he's swept into a whirlwind of adventure and romance. This, is the story of that summer.


~Odie~

"Hey Odie? Come down for breakfast mom made pancakes" my little sister Sophie called.

It was the first day of summer, and I'd be staying at home for a month before heading to camp for the other two months.

Let me explain, see my mom is a Greek demigod daughter of Athena, and my dad is a Greek demigod son of Poseidon.

You may have heard of them, their names are Percy and Annabeth. The story is that they met when they were twelve and saved the world at least twice from the Titans and the Giants, and now mom was just putting the finishing touches to Olympus and dad was working at camp.

Our house is on a personal island, about an hour's boat journey from camp, so dad uses his Poseidony powers to get home faster and to get me to camp faster so I don't miss out on too much.

I also have some powers, like I can breathe under water, I have some control over water (but I can't create storms like dad but apart from that the same as him) plus I got moms intellect, high IQ and strategic mind.

Anyway back to the story.

I pulled on some old swimming trunks, and ran downstairs to the kitchen, where the delicious smell of pancakes met my nose, causing me to drool a bit.

Mom makes the best pancakes.

Annnnnd I have a short attention span.

Okay so I hop onto my stool at the island, and began slathering Nutella in my pancakes.

"Ew why would you put that much on!" my other little sister Ariel pulled a face at my pancakes.

She's fourteen, and thinks she's the best at everything. I disagree. This usually leads to problems in the Jackson household.

"Because my taste buds are more sophisticated than yours." I replied, sticking my tongue out at her.

She does the same in return, and then hooked her foot around my stool leg and pulls it out from under me, sending me sprawling to the floor.

I promptly did the same, but it backfired when she landed on top of me.

Grumbling and groaning we clambered back up to the island to eat.

Mom rolled her eyes, she had stopped trying to intervene about the 174th time something like this happened.

"Why can't you two act your age? Sophie is eight and she is more mature than the two of you put together.

I glanced at Sophie, who is sitting, gazing wide eyed at me as she eats her own pancake.

"I don't know why would Sophie get the normal name?" I raised my eyebrows at mom. "Maybe her name influences her behaviour and that's why we're so 'immature'"

"Well….."

Oh here we go.

"I named you Odysseus after my favourite Greek hero, and your dad named you Ariel after his favourite movie character, and Athena wanted us to call Sophie, Athena or Minerva. She got mad when we said no, and threatened to curse your father, so we chose a name that 'comes from the Greek word of wisdom' do appease her. Simple as that."

"Mom I was kidding!" I rolled my eyes, although I was secretly glad I had asked because I've always wanted to know.

"Anyway got to run, I want to get a swim in and start practising my powers. Before I go to camp." I give my mom a kiss on her forehead (what? I'm a mommy's boy. Deal with it) and ruffle Ariel's hair just to annoy her, before jogging out to the beach.

I ran down the little pier and dived straight into the cool currents. This was where I was most at home, not in my cabin, not in my house, but here, under the water away from the loud noises and bright sun.

It's my escape.

I swam for about 10 minutes, farther and farther away from our house, before I notice.

I had lost my trunks when I dived in.

I was a 17 year old boy, I had only shed the remains of my baby fat about 2 years ago previously (don't judge me, my mom likes to cook and my grandma owns a sweet shop), and that day I had been wearing my old shorts.

So there I was, treading the water trying to see if I could spot my pants, so I could grab them before we had to go to camp, when I felt something brush against my legs.

Now I have felt every slimy, creepy thing in the ocean, but this was completely new; it was soft, ticklish, but then slimy and scaly. It was like nothing I'd felt before.

And then, it did the 2 scariest thing imaginable.

1) It grabbed my _private parts_ and 2) popped its head up, revealing a stunningly beautiful girl.

We started at each other for what seemed like eternity before she spoke up. "What's this?" she whispered, both nervously and inquisitively.

"That's none of your business," I said as I pried her hand off of me. "Now get out of here, this is private property.

Her azure eyes grew huge, "you own the ocean?" she whispered breathlessly.

"What? No of course not! That's ridiculous I own that island back there." I indicated with my thumb.

She gasped.

What wasn't new and shocking to this girl?

"Your highness" she began to bow, but I hadn't forgotten I wasn't wearing pants, and pulled her head back up.

"What do you mean your highness?"

"My father went to that island to meet with the prince of the ocean, so, if you live there you must be royalty." She explained. "Are you not?"

"Well my grandpa is technically the lord of the ocean, but I never really thought of myself as royalty…"

"Oh your highness! I never realised! I'm so sorry, please accept my sincerest apologies and I'll never bother you again just let me go find my colony."

"Your what?" but she had already left and the last I saw of her was a glimpse of her tail, which glistened the exact same shade of blue as her eyes.

Wait hang on a second? Tail?

What the HaaHhdes just happened?


End file.
